Ninja and Avengers
by vishusingh2009
Summary: Naruto is brought in the Marvel Universe during his clash with Sasuke At the valley of the end. Kyuubi cannot go with Naruto so he gives him some gifts so that he can take care of himself. So can our favourite ninja hold against people who can fly, super soldiers, web slingers, humans with claws, beasts and assassin secret agents.


**AN- this is first my story so please go easy on me.**

* * *

Naruto couldn't understand where the things went wrong for the first time in his life since the Chunin exams. Sasuke, his best friend, his brother in everything but blood, had defected the village to join Orochimaru for power. Kakashi and his team was out of the mission so Tsunade, the new Hokage, had fetched a team of genin and chunin to bring him back. Naruto along with his teammates had gone after Sasuke and Sound 4 and soon one after another of his teammates had stopped to deal with the members so that the mission could be accomplished. So here we find him standing at the statue of Hashirama Senju, the power of Kyuubi powering his body and a Rasengan in his hand. Sasuke was standing underneath the statue of Madara Uchiha, his curse seal level 2 active and Chidori in his hand.

Naruto had tried to reason with Sasuke to come back to village and even threatning him that he would take him back even if he had break all his bones. They had fought with all of their strength and this final attack would decide their fate.

**"****Rasengan****"**

**"****Chidori****"**

Both of them jumped from the statues and clashed their attacks at the middle of the valley. Both of them charged their attacks with full demonic power, neither of them gaining any edge. Both of them also did not notice that due to their clash, a hole in space time had been created. Eventually Sasuke started gaining edge on Naruto. As soon as Naruto realized that, he called upon more chakra of the nine tailed fox in his gut. Due to Naruto using more demonic chakra of the Kyuubi, the size of the void increased and it bent towards Naruto. Soon the hole began big enough and started pulling both of them, but due to it being nearer to Naruto, its effect on Naruto was greater than Sasuke. Sasuke having noticed this decided to capitalize this advantage and pushed Naruto with all of his last strength towards the hole. As soon as Naruto was sucked into the hole, there was a flash of light which temporary blinded him. A minute later when he opened his eyes to see his surrounding, he saw the void was gone and there was no sign of the blond whom he had come to see as a best friend and rival. No clothes, no blood, nothing.

After momentarily excitement that he had defeated the blond, he was washed away with the feeling of what he had done. He had not only killed his best friend but also became much like his own brother. The person whom he had hated more than anything for killing his clan, family, mother, father and he had ended becoming like him by killing his only best friend whom he trusted and felt a connection to. Guilt, regret, anger at himself for what he had done but these feelings were diminished by a feeling which he had not felt after he became part of Team 7. Lonliness. He remembered how lonely he had felt before becoming a part of Team 7 but after becoming a part of it, he felt a connection to Naruto. He knew that the blond was the only person who knows the feeling of being an orphan, so in some distinct way he could connect himself to with those feelings, he started walking towards the Village Hidden In Leaves to repent for what he had done. He was sure that he will fight the soul of Itachi for eternity in hell after killing him for what he and his brother had done. Nobody will forgive this sin.

_**(Linebreak)**_

Naruto felt like he was floating in air but yet he could not see the sky. He could feel nothing and everywhere he looked whether it is forward or backward, left or right he could see nothing. He tried to move but found that he couldn't like his body was not willing to listen to his command.

**"Naruto"** said a gruff voice which he recognized all too well of a fox that was inside his gut.

"What the hell did you do Kyuubi?!Where am i?!Take me back." shouted Naruto. But the answer he got not only surprised him but also the tone in which the giant fox talked to him.

**"We are in the realm of nothingness are going to another dimension." **said the fox softly.

Naruto couldn't understand what was going on. Kyuubi was talking gently to him. Maybe this a trick to overtake his body and attack the then he remembered what Kyuubi and decided to further inquire into it. "What the hell do you mean another dimension?!Take me back.I have to take Sasuke back and I still have to become the Hokage dattebayo and what do you mean I am going into another dimension!" shouted Naruto.

**"Naruto I am a biiju, a giant collection of chakra with conscious.I cannot go to another dimension but you can but there is also very greater chances that you will never be able to return. I can already feel my chakra leaking slowly." **said Kyuubi.

All the thoughts running through the mind of Naruto stopped immediately. The thought of never able to return to his home broke through his happy mask and he did what he had done ina long time. He started crying. THe thought of never being able to see his precious people broke his heart to a million pieces. He would never be able to see Ero-Sennin, Tsunade-baachan, Shizune-neechan, the Ichiraku family, Kakashi-sensei, ant the first to acknowledge him, Iruka-sensei who was like brother/father to him. Kyuubi could feel the predicament of his had a very lonely life filled with hatred. He had worked very hard to prove that he was the container, not the fox. Things were starting to get good for him but now this knew that the boy was born for great things. He had seen the determination of the boy, his will to protect the village who had done so many wrong things to him that the list was endless and still able to not give in hate. Those qualities he had never seen. But time was very costly and if he had to do what he was thinking then he will have to it quick.

**"Stop crying like pathetic human! **roared Kyuubi. **"You are my is your determination now?! I may have tried to takeover your body for freedom but that does not I did not respect you. You are going to have a new life where no one will know about me.I will not have me container look weak stop crying like a fool. I have decided to give you the two powers of my creator as well as healing ability. Accept them like the determined boy I knew or you can keep crying like pathetic human!"**shouted kyuubi.

Naruto stopped crying and couldn't help but think about the irony of the situation which made him grin and feel awesome. All his life he had been working to gain acknowledgment, someone to prove his existence and now he was being acknowledged by the strongest creature to ever roam on Elemental Nations but also the reason why he was ignored. "Thank you Kyuubi. But can you tell me your real name because Kyuubi looks like a title not a name and how will I learn about the power which you are giving me." said Naruto.

**"You are correct kit. My name is Kurama and don't worry about the powers. I have implanted all the knowledge in your brain and new information will unlock when you reach a desired level. You also have two tails of my chakra but using it will make you angry but not as much because I will not be influencing you." **said the now known Kurama.

"Thank you again Kurama for everything you have done for me. You were the only constant companion in my life. Though I may not have known about you but in a you were always looking out for me." said Naruto with all the conviction.

**"Don't worry kit but looks like our time is over. Never give to hatred Naruto, do everything with determination like you always have and I know that you will be able to overcome any obstacle in your life. Take care of yourself, be more careful Naruto now that you won't have with honour and a level headed strong ninja that you are."**

Those were the last words Naruto heard before light completely engulfed and he fell into a blissful unconsciousness.

_**(Linebreak)**_

Tony Stark also known as Iron Man, was not having a good was helping in the construction of Stark Tower when he felt a sudden elevation in radiation coming from outside the central park. So clad in his Iron Man suit, he went to look for the anomaly only to find body of a teenager in hideous orange jumpsuit. But on closer inspection, he found that that was covered in blood and had lots of life threatning wounds which cannot be acquired in a street fight. Either someone tried to kill him and left him thinking to be dead or the boy was suicidal. So he took him to a hospital where the doctors admitted him in emergency immediately. He wanted to leave but the doctors said that he will have to wait until boy's condition was stabilized. So here he was sitting and waiting and doing nothing. Soon the room opened and doctors with expressions of awe and like looked they have seen a miracle.

"So doc. can I leave?" said Tony already running out of patience.

"Yeah, you can leave but you might be interested in the boy because all his wounds are healing at an exponential rate and there won't even be a scar on his body. At this rate he will wake up in max. three or five hours." said the doctor.

"What's interesting about it? He is obviously some sort of mutant." said Tony.

"No, that's the interesting part. We have already checked his DNA and he is 98.5% human. There are some differences but they can be neglected."said the doctor.

This made Tony intrigued. A boy that was human with super healing. That could totally revolutionarise the medical field if he could notice the differences in his body and compare it to regular human.

"Sure doc. This is my number and call me as soon as he wakes up." said Tony and flew away clad in his armour.

_**(Linebreak)**_

Naruto woke up with a severe headache and pain from major part of his body. As soon as woke up, the smell of disinfectants, medicines, and other sort of things attack his nose. After some major effort he opened his to see white ceiling, white walls. Yep definitely a hospital. Then he refocussed on different types of syringes or needles or whatever you call them fixed to his body. Then there were also these weird type of televisions that were making beep noise. So ignoring all the pain in his body, he tried to sit up. Soon the room opened and a nurse came in and gave him kind smile.

"Call Mr. Stark and tell him that the boy is awake." shouted the nurse out of the door to someone. She was a pretty woman with brown hair and black eyes. She had fair skin and had all proportion for healthy woman.

"Its good that you are awake. You have a very good regeneration ability that Mr. Stark wanted to ask you name is tell me what is your name?" said the nurse.

Naruto frowned for a moment. He didn't know what to think of these people. They are either good at covering their lies and waiting to pounce on him or were generally good. But Kurama had warned him to be careful so he decided to play along for the moment and see if they are good or are just using him. So he answered carefully to not let any unwanted information and besides he had to gain trust of these people. They did help him to heal and brought him to the hospital.

As is sensing his insecurities nurse said, "Don't worry, he won't experiment on you. He is a very famous scientist."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." replied the blond

"That is a vey uncommon name but that is unimportant. Do you know about your parents?" asked the nurse. But seeing the downcast expression she regretted asking it.

"No, I am an orphan" said Naruto. "oh,I'm sorry."said the nurse. "No, its could you know about that."said the blond.

Soon the door opened and Naruto saw a man in blue t-shirt, baggy jeans and denim shoes walk in. He was of average height with a moustache and had a glowing circle of light in his chests. His body was fit, neither of a fighter nor a laid back.

"Hello, I am Tony Stark and you are?" asked Tony in his usual casual voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto.

"What about your parents?" asked Tony.

"I am an orphan." replied Naruto mentally frowning after being asked same questions."So where do you come from? I don't think you are from aroung here." said Tony.

Naruto was mentally cursing and thinking about what to answer. He could tell the truth either he will accept, throw him in a prison or say that he is mad. After some mental calculation he decided to go with truth, he could laugh off it as a joke later.

Tony was inwardly cursing thinking that the blonde had lost his memory due to some concussion and now getting to know about him and his exponential healing powers would be very difficult.

"Can I talk to you alone if that would be okay?"asked Naruto not wanting to give away information to many people. Tony waved a hand at nurse and she soon left. "If told you that I am not from this planet or not even from this dimension, would you believe me?" asked as well as told his story. Tony was considering this idea. It was not impossible and evidences were there. Heck even that Thor guy came from another dimension and destroyed a city. Atleast the kid was calm and level headed and did not seemed to be panicking.

"Go on. Its not impossible." replied Tony but seemed a little reluctant to believe that this teenager came from another dimension. Thor was understandable because he was believed to be a God.

"Thanks for believing in me. I came from a dimension called Elemental Nation. There were many countries in the world but five of them stood out most. Land of Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each country had a daimyo or landlord who ruled the country with the help of Hidden Village which was militarised village. Village itself was independant but it funding from the daimyo for its economic prosperity and in turn the daimya required the military support of the villages to rule. Each village had its own army of ninja which were from an early age so that they can defend the village as well as do missions which helped the Villages in their economic supplies as well as maintaining its security. I belonged to a village called Konohagakure no Sato or the Village Hidden in Leaves." explained Naruto in most simple way possible.

"So let me get this straight, you are a ninja." said Tony almost sarcastically. I mean what kind of ninja wears an orange jumpsuit which says that hey look at me i m here.

"Yeah, if you don't belive me I can show it to you."said Naruto after realising the man was not believing him.

"Ok show it to me." said Tony almost challenging Naruto. Like saying go ahead and show me you are a fluke.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" said Naruto bringing his hands in an all familiar seal and immediately his Three copies popped up with smoke.

Tony was baffled beyond belief rubbing his eyes again and again to see if he was dreaming. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and he finally resolved to his last that was feeling. He went to the three clones and started poking them. After few minutes poking the clones got annoyed.

"We are real." exclaimed the three of them before went off in a puff of smoke.

"Do you believe me now? I have other abilities too but due to the pain I will not be able to perform them properly." said Naruto.

Tony after getting over his shock that the kid had some interesting powers made a decision that will change Naruto's as well as his.

"Kid, you said you are from another decision right."asked Tony and got a nodded response. "So I don't think you have a home, right." asked Tony and again got a nod. "Why don't you come with me to the Stark Tower. I can give you permanent home and you will let me see your powers. I won't experiment on you. Don't worry about that. There are other ways of researching as well." said Tony.

When Tony first that he wanted to see his powers, his first thought went to Orochimaru, but after Tony said that he won't experiment on his body, he first tried to find the deception in his voice or his eyes or other body movements which would give him away. He was trained assassin after all.

"Okay lets there is a problem, I can understand your language but its written script is very I won't be able to write anything." said Naruto. Better tell before rather getting embarrassed later.

Naruto's body was still sore and a little pain was here and there but nothing which he could not handle. Doctors gave him a check to make sure that he was alright to go and soon after the results, the doctors gave him some medicine for injuries and released him the hospital. Soon both Naruto and Tony were inside Tony's Audi R8 and on their way to the Stark Tower.

* * *

**The end.**

**So how was it?Like it or Hate it or it was plain.**

**I plan on giving Naruto abilities of Deva Path and Asura Path.**


End file.
